Fleet Outpost Alpha
Fleet Outpost Alpha is a World II Fleet territory that resides in New Hancock. History Alpha's construction began with Fleetmaster Eagle's return to the CErver after a 3.5 month hiatus. The plot Alpha was built on was originally given to Eagle by New Hancock mayor, 412maksim. After some resource gathering, the building was completed and opened on Christmas Day 2011. Outpost Alpha served as the Fleet's main base of operations until the construction of Elysium in the Spring of 2012. Later on, an underground expansion, known as the UnderAlpha, was added by then 3rd-in-command Friend1y. Even later on did Friend1y link together the UnderAlpha and his storage together, allowing the Fleet Top 5 access to a panoply of supplies. Aboveground Features Courtyard Aside from aesthetics, the courtyard features a donation box that accepted glass for the construction of Elysium, as well as Eagle's Fleet mailbox. Lobby The main room of the outpost features mainly information about The Fleet, including its origins, an explanation of its ranking system, and the group member list. Also present was a community chest in the center of the room. Services Tower The Services Tower, accessible from the lobby, features various services designed to aid those staying in the Outpost. Included are: *First Floor: Originally featured a wheat farm, was later removed after the edition of the UnderAlpha *The Tavern: Houses an armory, a brewing center, and a food supply. It also connects to the second floor of the Lodging Tower. *Enchanting Room: The third floor houses the outpost's enchanting station. It also connects to the fourth floor of the Lodging Tower *Attic: The attic remained empty for the duration of World II Lodging Tower The Lodging Tower, also accessible from the lobby, was designed to house any Fleet member who needed to seek refuge within the Outpost. Each room in the tower is equipped with a crafting table, furnace, double chest, and a bed. *First Floor: Occupied by SuperKing91, chewbacca419, and Shenanigans135. *Second Floor: Occupied by treewojima, AlexTurbo, and Theivey3. This floor connects to The Tavern. *Third Floor: Occupied by Biofilm and Ninja_Pablo. *Fourth Floor: Occupied by AnonymousPepper and The_Fly_Ninja. This floor connects to the Enchanting Room. *Penthouse: Originally was Eagle's penthouse, was later emptied and made available to enter. UnderAlpha Features Accessible from the lobby is a stairwell to the UnderAlpha, which was mainly constructed by and is dedicated to Friend1y. Tree Farm Various tree types were available for harvest in an open underground room. Mushroom Farms Near the Tree Farm are two rooms, one dedicated to the harvest of brown mushrooms, and one to red. Mycelium brought from Fleet Outpost Mu was used to create these farms. Mine A mine that goes down to bedrock is available at the intersection between the first two farms and Friend1y's basement. Friend1y's Storage Connected to the mine entrance is the hallway to Friend1y's basement storage, which contains multiple floors and dozens of chests that once stored Fleet materials. Much of it was moved to the Fleet Warehouse for easier access. Sugar Cane Farm By following the hallway at the intersection between the Mine and Friend1y's Storage, a room with three paths can be reached. On the left is the reed farm, hosting many rows of sugar cane for harvesting. The farm expanded nearly to the other side of New Hancock, and resided under bradleyb916's house. Mob Hall The center hallway at the three-way-intersection leads to a dark hall designed for fighting mobs and leveling skills. Wheat Farm The room on the right leads to (after passing through a small lounge room) the Wheat Farm. The UnderAlpha Wheat Farm is by far the largest wheat farm on World II, possibly in the history of the CErver. Thousands of blocks were dedicated to the harvest of wheat, and multiple inventories could be filled by harvesting. A full harvest never occurred due to the sheer size of the farm. The farm was so large, a minecart rail system was implemented to aid in getting from one side to the other. Download Information Coordinates Fleet Outpost Alpha is located at: *x: *y: *z: Fire Risk When downloading World II, portions of the Lobby are susceptible to burning down due to the open fireplace. 2013-06-01_05.55.02.png|The Lobby. 2013-06-01_05.55.38.png|A typical Outpost Alpha room. 2013-06-01_05.55.52.png|The Enchanting Room. 2013-06-01_05.56.01.png|The Tavern. 2013-06-01_05.56.59.png|The UnderAlpha Mushroom Farms. 2013-06-01_05.57.14.png|Friend1y's Storage. 2013-06-01_05.57.34.png|UnderAlpha Sugar Cane Farm. 2013-06-01_05.57.51.png|The Mob Hall. 2013-06-01_05.58.19.png|The Miners' Lounge. 2013-06-01_05.58.28.png|The UnderAlpha Wheat Farm. Trivia *After the defeat of World II's Second Enderdragon, Eagle added a board on the side of Alpha that listed the Fleet members who participated in the group that slayed the dragon. *In the lobby, a pumpkin on a fencepost with a sign pointing to it is visible. The sign reads "When you steal from the Fleet, you become UBER'S bitch!" This is a reference to infamous Fleet traitor Uber, who defected from the Fleet and got banned on World I. It also references an NCR propoganda poster from Fallout: New Vegas, in this case the character Vulpes Inculta is replaced with Uber. *Also in the lobby is the format of a Fleet flag, designed by sheppersaga on World I. *SuperKing91's room once belonged to Tadg30, before the latter left the Fleet. Category:Location Category:Fleet Category:World II